


Not a Home

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Moving, Moving On, Soul-Searching, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Ignis prepares to leave Insomnia behind, which means saying goodbye to his old apartment one last time.Side piece to Wandering Souls.





	Not a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpsoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/gifts).



> If you haven't read [Wandering Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877953), I'm not sure this is going to make a lot of sense in context. You can read it alone if you like, of course! I just wanted to offer a warning first.
> 
> This was a request as a prize for a little giveaway I did amongst friends. They asked either for a scene of Ignis leaving Insomnia or driving around a bit, pre-Wandering Souls. :D

Ignis stands in the center of the main room of his apartment, the kitchen to his back and the sliding glass doors to his front. This space hasn’t been vacant in years. When he first moved in, he thought it would be temporary. Maybe two years. Just long enough before an upgrade to someplace bigger. 

This apartment was never really his _home._

Maybe that’s why it doesn’t hurt to say goodbye. Ignis doesn’t even feel regret as he glances down at the marks in the carpet where heavy furniture once rested—a footprint of the pervious tenant that will take a long time, if ever, to disappear. He’s left the curtains, too, but suspects they’ll be replaced. They’re charcoal gray and once matched the upholstery. Behind them is a view of Insomnia, and that is the only part of his old apartment he will ever miss. 

Ignis finishes gathering up the few belongings he has kept and stops by the office downstairs to drop off his keys. After that, it’s to the parking garage where his motorcycle sits. He’s both excited and nervous to ride it again. All that work for a license will have paid off now that he has time to drive around on it.

It rumbles to life with a turn of the key. Driving has always been one of his favorite parts of the day—to and from work, and now to anywhere he pleases. Insomnia is quiet at that time of day. The excitement of the night has died, and people are sleepily making their way to work.

Not him. For once, it’s not him. He’ll admit to mixed feelings there. It’s been hard to kick the habit not to think about the company and his former colleagues. Ignis almost turns onto the wrong road that would lead him to the heart of downtown.

When he passes the street, he can’t help but let out a relieved laugh. It’s all behind him. There might not be any adventure waiting for him on the journey ahead, but he suspects he’ll find something—even if it’s just knowledge about his future plans. At the very least, this can be considered a lengthy vacation that lasts a few months. It’ll make up for all the times he hasn’t had one. 

The first stop he makes is a gas station just outside of town. He refills and then goes inside for coffee and a map. On a picnic table outside, he uses his filled cup to hold down one end of the map and his hands with the other. Ignis doesn’t intend to plan out every detail of his trip, but he wants to know how many things are in Lucis that he can check out. There is too much he has yet to see, and what better time than the present to go and see it all?


End file.
